


One Night

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Art ~ Okay so I wanted to give some 18+ content a try, sketchy as always but I hope it can be appreciated anyway :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	One Night

Mandatory text goes here 


End file.
